my 6th harry potter book
by thisismenotyou
Summary: this is harry's 6th year and anything can and will happen.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Lily and James Potter were sitting in their comfortable house in Godric hollow with their one-year-old baby Harry on that fateful night. The dark lord had been looking for them for some time, but the Potters were not worried. They knew he could never find them as long as their secret keeper did not disclose their location. So on the contrary of worrying the Potters felt quite safe in the living room of their house with little Harry. They were just sitting around talking about nothing when James turned his head toward the kitchen. "What is it James?" Lily asked quizzically. "Nothing," he hesitantly answered but continued staring at the kitchen window for a bit before turning back to look at his beautiful wife and their son. "I think someone is in need of a nap," Lily said lovingly smiling down at Harry. "I think I'll put him in his crib. I'll be right back." "Ok," James said flicking his eyes once again back to the kitchen window. As Lily left and went up the stairs to Harry's room he got up and walked cautiously towards the kitchen. When he came to the doorway he looked around the room. He didn't know what he expected to see but whatever it was, was not there. He stretched his hand out to close the window and got it halfway shut when a loud noise made him turn his head so fast it sent a sharp pain through his neck. He stared hard at the person in front of him. The man was wearing a black robe and cloak and had his wand pointed directly at James. His eyes were red and frightening and his hair was dark and thick. "Where is the boy?" the strange man demanded. James's shock now changed to anger. Pulling his wand from his pocket he snarled, "How did you find us?" "Well it seems you're friend Peter has his priorities in order" The man answered calmly. "Peter?" James spit at the man. "It does not matter now, for I, Lord Voldemort have found you and I want the boy. Give him to me now or you too shall die." "I will never give you my son," James yelled. "Very well then, said Lord Voldemort raising his wand and once again pointing it at James. He opened his mouth but before he could speak James shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand soared through James's outstretched hands and into the living room. Foolish boy!" Voldemort hissed just before he disappeared with a loud crack. James looked around wildly. Surely he would not just dissaperate without his wand. He ran into the living but as he got to where the wand lay a hand grabbed it up. In his desperate attempt to reach the wand he had not heard the tiny popping noise just ahead of him. Lord Voldemort towered over James, who abruptly stood upright. He scowled at Voldemort who was looking at him with mild amusement. Suddenly a soft cry came from the doorway to the left of the fireplace, followed by a quite gasp. Both men's eyes shot towards the stairs. "Lily, take Harry and go!" James shouted his eyes moving back to Voldemort. "It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off- "the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a high pitched cackle. Lily who had been hiding in the stairwell immediately broke into a run. She burst through the door at the top of the stairs and quickly shut and locked it. She rushed to the crib where Harry sat. He looked up admiringly at her but there was a trace of fear on his baby face. His cheeks were slightly tear stained but at the site of his mother he stopped whimpering. She hastened to pick him up but the door flew open with a terrible bang and Lily screamed. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything!" she begged.  
  
"Stand aside, Stand aside, silly girl!" Voldemort bellowed at her. She spun around and made to snatch Harry up but with another high pitched scream of laughter and the mumble of the words Avada Kedavra from Voldemort the room was filled with a green flash. Lily crumpled to the floor, her eyes still open wide with terror. Voldemort swept over to the crib and peered over its edge. Staring back at him with a frightened look on his face was little Harry. "Now, "said Voldemort quietly, "for what I came here to do. Once you are gone I will be the most powerful wizard alive and nothing or no one will be able to stop me," he said to Harry as if the baby had any comprehension of what he was saying. "And now I shall fulfill the prophecy of which I was told and kill you. Goodbye Harry Potter." He paused and looked at harry one last time before pointing his wand and saying in cool tone of self-proclaimed victory, "Avada Kedavra!" Once again the room was filled with a brilliant green flash. But instead of the boy falling over onto the soft pillows in his crib he remained upright and slightly pouting, covering his tear shiny green eyes with his tiny hands. A scream of pain came from across the room where Voldemort was withering and shrinking down towards the floor. He twisted with turmoil and suddenly his body disappeared and was replaced by a mere misty looking cloud of smoke with bright red eyes. What was left of the man fled the house and retreated into the woods. The house was now hauntingly quiet except for the cries coming from the little child. The boy, who had dark hair and disturbingly green eyes just as before, was bawling at the top of his lungs. The only difference in little Harry's appearance was the sudden emergence of a scar, just above the middle of his eyebrows. The scar was in the shape of a lightening bolt. 


	2. chaptr 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fifteen years later, on a small bed in a normal house was laying a very unusual boy. He had dark, untidy hair and glasses. His clothes were baggy and worn and he had a scar on his forehead. The scar was in the shape of a lightening bolt and at the moment it was tingling. But this was nothing new to the boy, it had been tingling unpleasantly for almost two years now, ever since that night in the graveyard. This boy's name was Harry Potter and he was a wizard. He had only learned about this when he was eleven. His aunt and uncle, who despised anything abnormal, had told him that his parents were killed in a car crash. But this was not true. Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. They had been his last victims before he had lost his body and became less than human but yet not dead. Voldemort had also tried to kill Harry. He had been only a year old but had somehow survived, doomed to a life with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. But this was not what had Harry down on this particular day. It was the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. It had happened less than two weeks ago when he had again fought with Lord Voldemort at the ministry of magic. He still couldn't believe he was gone. His bright green eyes drifted over to the desk in the corner of the room. On it was his owl Hedwig and a stack of unopened letters. There were letters there from Ron and Hermione of course but also from various members of the order. He hadn't opened the letters yet because he was not ready to. He knew if he did not answer them soon they would begin to worry but he just needed a little more time to think. What he had to tell them was neither the easiest nor the most fun thing but eventually they had to know. Hermione and Ron were his best friends, and after all they had shared in the past five years he knew he had to tell them. He just hadn't had the heart to do it, not yet. He didn't even want to imagine the looks on their faces when he told them about the prophecy and all that it meant. He didn't like to think about it himself and the thought of having to tell his best friends that he would have to kill or be killed by Lord Voldemort made his stomach churn uncomfortably and his scar prickle. His reverie was broken by a tap on the window. And as he looked out and saw the owl outside perched on the ledge he realized that it had gotten dark. He went to the window and let the bird in. He took the letter off and was about to place it with his other letters when he noticed the Hogwarts seal. It's too early for book lists he thought to himself. He stared at the letter and finally his curiosity getting the better of him, opened it. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.  
Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are in. Below are your grades and the N.E.W.T classes you have been accepted into. Please choose and send back an owl as soon as possible.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Theory-Outstanding  
Practice-Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Theory-Outstanding  
Practice-Exceeds Expectations  
Charms  
Theory-Exceeds Expectations  
Practice-Acceptable  
Herbology  
Practice-Exceeds Expectations  
Potions-  
Theory-Exceeds Expectations  
Practice-Outstanding  
History of Magic  
Theory-Acceptable  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Practice-Outstanding  
Divination  
Practice-Poor  
Astronomy  
Theory-Exceeds Expectations  
Practice-Acceptable  
  
N.E.W.TS: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Herbology  
Potions  
History of Magic  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Astronomy  
  
You have received 8 O.W.LS. Please get back with us as soon as possible with your selections. Your book list will be sent to you in approximately one month. Thank you for your corporation and congratulations again.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. He had to read the letter two or three times before it fully sunk in. He was amazed at how well he had done. He wasn't exactly sure if eight O.W.L s was really good or not but was thrilled that his path to becoming an auror was not blocked by being refused in potions. He had an idea that Dumbledore had always stopped Professor Snape from failing him. His Divination grade was no surprise to him and he was actually quite glad that he did not have to take it anymore. He quickly wrote a response naming all the classes Professor McGonagall had told him last year during his career advice. The school owl gave a small hoot as he tied the parchment to his leg. He ruffled his wings and jumped from the desk to the window and flew off into the night. The news of his grades had uplifted his spirits so that he decided to open the letters from his friends. He decided to open Ron's letter first because he knew that any letter from Ron would cheer him up.  
Harry, Oy, why haven't you written me back? Mum's starting to get worried sick. I have asked you in the past three letters to come to the Burrow since we are spending the summer here. Dumbledore said it was ok for you to come. Mum asked him ages ago. So send an owl back soon if you can come.  
  
Ron,  
PS Hermione says she misses you too.  
  
Though Ron did not have much to say it did please Harry to know that he was allowed to go and stay at the Burrow. Besides Hogwarts, it was his favorite place to be. Surely Hermione would give him more information about what was going on at the Order. He sifted through the rest of the letters left on his desk for Hermione's handwriting.  
Dear Harry, How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a bit and am starting to worry. I wrote to Ron but he said you hadn't written him either. My family and I are in Bulgaria. It is so nice here and Viktor has been showing all kinds of interesting places. They have more than one all wizard village here. Please don't tell Ron about me visiting Viktor. I don't want to start that again. He is so closed minded sometimes. Oh never mind. I hope you write back soon. I miss you and Ron tons.  
  
Hermione,  
PS I will be going to stay with Ron (and hopefully you too) at the Burrow in about a week.  
  
After reading Hermione's letter he agreed with her about not telling Ron about Krum. The last thing he wanted to hear when he saw Ron again was complaining about him and Hermione. He wanted his time at the Burrow to the enjoyable not plagued with bickering from the pair of them. He opened the rest of the letters and found they were pretty much the same. They said nothing of Voldemort or plans against him. But Harry had learned over the past year that he shouldn't be angry because there were ways of intercepting owls and they couldn't take this chance. Besides if something really important were to come up there was other ways of letting him know. He sat done and wrote quick response to all the letters. Telling both Ron and Hermione that he was fine and was definitely coming to the Burrow, somehow, and that he missed them too. He finished and sealed the letters and tied them to Hedwig's feet. Then she hopped on the ledge, flew off, and was out of site. 


End file.
